The present invention relates to a tool for chip removing machining.
This invention relates to tools having tool holders in order to releasably hold cutting inserts for chip removing machining of foremost metallic materials. It is particularly aimed at tools having tool holders that utilize tiltable locking screws in order to quickly fix, above all, indexable cutting inserts in tool holders.
A known device for clamping cutting inserts utilizes a conical hole in the tool holder, the axis of which is displaced in relation to the threaded section of the hole in the tool holder that accepts the locking screw so as to tilt the locking screw into abutment against the cutting insert. Said known devices make great demands on manufacturing tolerances in order to bring about the desired tilting of the locking screw.
It is desirable to provide a tool that can hold many cutting inserts.
It is also desirable to provide a tool wherein a plurality of cutting inserts can be arranged close to each other.